Secret Queen
by MUSICLUVER0802
Summary: Bella is very different from what the Cullen’s had expected.She decided against telling them that she grew up, is destined to be a vamp., and is in fact their Queen.Will all be forgiven with a war on the way or will their stubbornness get the best of them
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. / Hey! I'm so excited! This is my first story. So, you now how people ask you to be nice because it's their first story? Ya well I'm asking you to be as honest as you can possibly be if you think I should stop this story then let me know but majority wins. Therefore, if I have more people saying I should continue then I will and vise versa. K'? Oh and criticism, don't worry I wont be mad if you criticize my writing in fact I encourage it.**

**DISCLAMER: ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER FOR THE TWILIGHT SEIRES ALL CARECTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER I OWN NOTHING P.S. THE SCRIPT THAT IS WRITEN IN Bradley Hand ITC**** (It looks like this)**** IS FROM THE BOOK THAT AGAIN BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER !!!!!!!!**

"**Come for a walk with me," he suggested in an unemotional voice taking my hand.**

**I didn't answer. I couldn't think of a way to protest, but I instantly knew that I wanted to…**

"**Bella, we're leaving,"…**

"**No" I stared, uncomprehending, into his eyes. He stared back without apology…**

"**Take care of yourself," he breathed, cool against my skin. There was a light, unnatural breeze. My eyes flashed open.**

**He was gone.**

*~*

**_I sat up gasping for air. It has been a long time since I dreamed of him. About 6 decades. Great. I wonder if these dreams are going to last longer than the last time I had them. I laid back down on my bed and shut my eyes trying to calm my breathing. Thankfully when I aloud my eyes to close I did not see him on the insides of my eyelids. My breathing finally calm from taking in unnecessary breaths I opened my eyes to pier at the clock. 11:30. By tomorrow afternoon I should be completely changed. I heard the door open with a low creaking noise as someone entered my room. _**

**_Nicholas. _**

**A.N. / Hope you liked it remember to R&R and feel free to ask any questions. Sorry it was so short but don't worry ill try to write more. Oh and Nicholas is one of the characters I made up. Moreover, Bella is still changing from when James bit her and just the slightest bit of venom was left in her system so she is slowly and much more painfully changing. Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. / Thank you all for reviewing I know the last one was short but don't worry bout' that I promise they'll get longer.

DISCLAMER: ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER FOR THE TWILIGHT SEIRES ALL CARECTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER I OWN NOTHING P.S. THE SCRIPT THAT IS WRITEN IN Bradley Hand ITC (It looks like this) IS FROM THE BOOK THAT AGAIN BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER !!!!!!!!

**Here you go:**

_**Nicholas.**_

_**He was always there. Helping me no matter what mistakes I made. Like falling in love with some one who could never loved me in return. Nicholas walked over and sat next to me his mahogany hair shining in the moon light, his pale skin glowing and his amber eyes dancing with happiness, sadness, and anger. Happiness for me -his twin-returning, sadness for me coming home broken hearted, and anger for whom ever did this to me.**_

"_**Are you mad?" I asked.**_

"_**At you, never. At HIM, insanely so." Nicholas replied pouring as much venom into the word HIM. We all called Edward him now because even though I didn't tell my true family that it hurt to say, hear or even think his name.**_

"_**Don't be mad. It was my fault I should have known better than to fall for someone, especially considering the fact that you warned me."**_

"_**Shh. Don't concern yourself of that now we can talk about it later. Right now you need to rest."**_

"_**K'" with that I allowed my eyelids to slip closed and permit the tortures fire to consume me.**_

_***~***_

_**As I opened my eyes a saw the bright afternoon sun dimly shine through the slight parting in the baby blue curtains. I could see all the dust particles in the air and all the cracks and creases in the wall that humans would miss with their dim site capability. I pulled off the light blue sheets that faded from the top down into a deeper blue, like the ocean, and hoped off the circular bed. Here was a curtain of fish net that was such a light blue it almost looked white. The floor was done in white carpit and looked as if it was brand new. The walls had been colored in the softest blue-green color.**_

_**I looked down to see that my body was dressed in a midnight blue night dress that went just an inch above my knees and was trimmed with blue lace. It had spaghetti straps and a v neck that was also trimmed with blue lace.**_

_**I walked over to the curtains, pulled them wide open and gasped. Outside of my window was a beautiful wild garden view. It contained flowers that I had never seen before with a river that flowed through it. The river was wide but calm; it looked like it just whispered slowly past the wild garden. It was magnificent! I just had to see it up close.**_

_**I walked over to two wooden doors that looked to be a closet but that seemed to be an under statement. The supposed 'closet' seemed to be the size of five bedrooms and very large bedrooms at that. The closet was filled with rows and rows of clothes, and I mean that literally. The edges of the room had been rimmed with clothes all the way around it and then in the middle of the room were MORE rows of clothes. I mean come on how many pairs of clothes does a girl need!? I knew that Alice-my annoyingly sweet pixie of a best friend - would say something like 'What are you talking about to many clothes!' or 'You can never have too many clothes!' I smiled at the thought of my best friend's reaction to my comment on having too many clothes.**_

"_**Hello Miss!" said an English accented women. I jumped up startled by her voice suddenly pulling me out of my revelry and turned around. In front of me stood a woman about an inch or two shorter than me. She had piercing hazel eyes and hair that would remind me of flames was it not for the fact that it was pulled back into a messy bun. She wore a long dress that seemed to flow down her medium sized form and was slightly tinted purple.**_

"_**Opps! Sorry Miss Didn't mean to startle you. I was instructed by Mrs. Mary to inshore you are dressed properly for today's events and are fitted for your dress for the big unveiling of your family that is now taking power over the law maken since the Volturi have been abusen the power your father gave them." she explained.**_

"_**Oh!" I replied shocked. I forgot that that was to night. We are to perform and prove that we will not abuse our power and allow the other vampires vote on who they wish to be in power of the rule making and enforcing them. My father had been waiting for my arrival into the vampire life to help stop the Volturi from harming anymore people considering the fact that my brother and I are the oldest and wisest of all vampires and humans. We are 'old souls' meaning that we have lived many lives in different forms but we always seemed to find each other.**_

"_**Ok." I continued "What do I have to do first?"**_

_**She giggled silently. "Right now all you have to do is stand here and hold still." she said leading me to a stool for me to stand on. I watched as I saw more people enter the room helping me slide of my night gown and slip on my dress for to nights unveiling.**_

"_**Oh! I almost forgot, what's your name?" I asked as an embarrassing blush creped up onto my face for it was rude of me not to ask in the first place.**_

_**The woman smiled up at me from sizing up my dress for me and replied "Molly."**_

"_**That's a wonderful name." I said.**_

"_**Thank you Miss!"**_

"_**Oh! Please call me Bella."**_

"_**Ok Bella." she said going back to work on my dress. We continued talking to go over my plans for the rest of the day while she and the other entire woman worked on my dress.**_

**A.N / See told you it would be longer I just hope it wasn't to long. Remember to R&R! I love to hear what you think of the story so far and if you have any questions, comments, suggestions, or ideas for the story feel free to tell me. Luvz Ya'll!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. / OMG! I'm so sorry I didn't update faster. I've been super busy. Well I guess I'll stop talking now. Hope your enjoying the story. And if you're confused don't worry I'm still work en out the kinks. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAMER: ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER FOR THE TWILIGHT SEIRES ALL CARECTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER I OWN NOTHING P.S. THE SCRIPT THAT IS WRITEN IN Bradley Hand ITC**** (It looks like this)**** IS FROM THE BOOK THAT AGAIN BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER !!!!!!!!**

Here you go:

_**Finally! Molly and the other women had finished fitting me for my dress for tonight's unveiling and put me in the dress that I was to wear until tonight. Molly had stopped trying to get me to memorize my schedule for the rest of the day and just gave me the list. As I read the list, she dragged me to the garden where I was to be informed on the events happening tonight. The list read:**_

_**1. 1:00, garden, be informed on the events happening tonight.**_

_**2. 1:30, kitchen, insures that the blood bags are ready and heated.**_

_**3. 2:00, training room, train with Nicholas.**_

_**4. 4:00, your room, get ready for unveiling.**_

_**5. 8:00, main room, UNVEILING.**_

_**I gulped audibly and sighed. I really hoped that I didn't mess this up. Everybody seemed to be banking on Nicholas and I.**_

_**When Molly and I got to the garden I saw my parents. My mother -Selena- and my father -Damson- were sitting on a bench that over looked one of the many flower beds cuddled up comfortably. They got up unwillingly and turned to look at me. My moms sun blond hair shined in the light like it had diamonds embedded in it her skin shined just as brightly and her gold eyes sparkled with enthusiasm as they looked at me. Her lips were a rose pink compared to her complexion witch was as the usual for vampires, pale. She was a head shorter than my dad was and of course is skinny compared to my dad's bulky figure. My dad's complexion was pale and his mahogany hair shimmered in the sun. His lips rose pink as well but unnoticeable. My mom wore a Victorian dress and my dad a tuxedo. My mothers dress is red on the out side of the skirt and the center, front part of her dress is white with gold flowers twining and untwining on it. It complemented her lovely.**_

"_**Hello mother and father. How are you this evening?" I asked.**_

"_**Oh Bella!" my mom exclaimed, "There's no need to be formal with us."**_

"_**No need at all my dearest." my dad said lovingly.**_

"_**I know. I just felt like it because of the way I acted before I was blind and I should have known better." I said glumly. I most definitely knew better yet I decided against my family, played with fire and ended up being burned. It hurt but I was not going to show weakness to anyone not even tonight where the Cullen's would surely be.**_

"_**YOUR WRONG!" my father exclaimed, "it's the Cullen's falt not yours." he said finally blowing a fuse.**_

"_**Bella why don't you and your father go for a walk." my mother said.**_

"_**Ok?" I said making it sound like a question.**_

_**My dad and I started to walk over to the river and fallow it down to the human trail path. I could hear my mothers footsteps walk away from us and her mumbling '**__**poor girl I hope she will be alright for tonight.**__**' I sighed. I figured she would think that but not actually say it aloud. Great.**_

"_**Your mother didn't say that out loud you know." my dad said from beside me.**_

"_**Huh?" I asked.**_

"_**Your mother didn't say that out loud she thought it."**_

"_**Then how did I-" my voice faded as realization hit me.**_

"_**But that means-"**_

"_**Yes, you can read minds and much more."**_

"_**Much more? What do you mean much more?"**_

"_**I mean that you have the most powers, along side with your brother, of all vampires."**_

"_**What else can I do?"**_

"_**Anything you wish to."**_

"_**Yes master Yoda. Come on what does that mean if I want to fly then I can fly?"**_

_**My father gave me a knowing look and all I could do was gawk at him.**_

"_**Don't worry your brother-well your blood brother-is more then exited to explain everything to you, speaking of witch you should probably go see him" he said. I couldn't believe time could pass so fast. What did he mean blood brother?**_

"_**What do you mean blood brother?" I asked "Do I have other brothers?"**_

"_**Yes and sisters. Technically going by the age you were frozen at you are the second oldest along with your brother Nicolas. There's also Jack and Nikki 19 years old, Nicolas and you 17 years old, Will and Susan 15 years old, Brian and Grace 11 years old, Justin and Liz 9 years old, and Mac and Lily 5 years old. Then you adopted Mason on one of your missions he's only 3."**_

"_**What happened?"**_

"_**Look back into your past lives."**_

"_**How? I don't even think I can be prepared for tonight let alone my past lives."**_

"_**Don't concern yourself with that Nicolas will teach you all you need to know."**_

"_**K'"**_

"_**Now go head over to your brother."**_

_**With out another word I ran at vampire speeds and beyond to my brother. I could already tell that I had missed him more than I thought. Green smudges seemed to surround me as I ran but I seemed to know exactly where I was path way, hall, then training room. I came to a sudden stop as I noticed my brother's tall dark figure. Unfortunately I didn't stop fast enough and ran in to him. We both toppled to the ground laughing like crazy hyenas.**_

"_**So I'm gessing your ready to figure out your past and regain all of your memorys, right?" Nick said as our laughter died out. We stoud up and brushed out selves off. I lookd at our surroundings. It was like a giant version of a keraty school practice area just with bolders and things to through at each other rather than swords and ninja supplys.**_

"_**Yes. I am." I responded knowing that if some thing went wrong Nick would help me.**_

"_**Ok there are just a few things you have to understand first Bella and that is-"**_

**A/N: Ohhh! Cliffy! Don't hate me please!!! Ok soooo you can kind of see that Bella and Nick are EXTREMLLY close. They can and do share all of there memorys with each other. QUESTION!!!!!!!! Should I do an Edward POV for the UNVEILING?!?!?!?! Review please love the reviews!**

**QUICK CLICK THE GREEN BUTTEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Memories

**A/N: I am soooo sorry I have not been updating fast. My computer has been wigging out. I was ready to through it out the window. Lucky I didn't my mom would have ether flipped or helped me. Not to mention finals and we had a person whom is very special to us pass away. So this is for all the Great grandmothers out there because no matter what your always there to help and encourage your sons and daughters, grandchildren of 7 generations and anyone you come in contact with.**

**DISCLAMER: ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER FOR THE TWILIGHT SEIRES ALL CARECTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER I OWN NOTHING P.S. THE SCRIPT THAT IS WRITEN IN Bradley Hand ITC**** (It looks like this)**** IS FROM THE BOOK THAT AGAIN BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER !!!!!!!!**

Here you go:

_Last time: _

"_**Ok there are just a few things you have to understand first Bella and that is-"**_

"_that many of your memories are not the most pleasant thing in the world. You have seen a great deal of death and hardship, you have watched people suffer without being touched, you have endured so much pain that many only think they have seen, when really they have seen nothing that can even come close to what you have watched and felt and because of that you can no longer feel pain when others try to inflict it upon you. However if you inflict it upon yourself then you feel more pain than you can remember currently we are here to change that and thus make you unstoppable." Nick said to me._

"_Brother?" I asked as we walked over to some pillows that looked like they were from India._

"_Yes?" he said as he sat on the blue pillow. It was laced with golden rope and covered in jewels of rubies. He patted the cushion next to him. This pillow was as red as fire with the same golden rope and blue sapphire jewels. I sat down carefully._

"_Have you suffered as I have?" I asked._

"_Yes, I have suffered with you and would have it no other way."_

"_Is there anything else I should know?"_

"_Yes, we are the true king and queen as you know, but during the unveiling we will be the next in line for the crown as extra precaution." he said looking nervous. He was not telling me everything. I opened up his mind tugging at it like I was forging a tightly knitted scarf or sweater _**(A/N: Froging something is like pulling it apart.)**_. I finally opened his mind from his resistance._

**(A/N: Bold = thoughts)**

'_**Bells?' **__he thought._

'_**Yes Nick?' **__I sent him._

'_**If we lose control, it could kill everyone on the face of the Earth.'**_

'_**If we lose control of what, Nick?'**_

'_**Our elements. Mom and Dad told me not to tell you, but you and I both know I can't lie to you to save my life.'**_

'_**Well technically you are not telling me your thinking about it and I just happened to be reading your mind at the time and what are our elements?'**_

'_**Well first off you do have a point. Second our elements are what describe us like, take me for example. I represent fire so I get mad easily and I'm difficult to calm. That is where you come in; you represent water you are wise, calm, easy going. So you calm me down otherwise the world would be up in flames by now.'**_

' _**What is everyone else's elements?'**_

"_Selena (Mom) is Sun, Damson (Dad) is Moon, Jack is earth, Nikki is air, Will is physical, Susan is mental, Brian is death, Grace is life, Justin is object, Liz is living, Mac is twilight, and Lilly is daylight. They all balance each other out."_

"_So that's why we all are paired up with our twins all the time? Because we get along better?"_

"_Yep. You ready to remember our past?"_

"_As ready as I'll ever be."_

_ As we sat with our hands intertwined and our eyes closed images appeared of us some with just us and I mean that literally, nobody had been born yet we were small and looked care free creating imaginary pictures and building laveanose (la-ve-an-ose) also known as earth, sure there was land and sea before we had started creating things our parents are after all gods. They created that world for us, to keep us safe. However we got lonely and created people unfortunately we did not know that we would eat these human friends of ours. So we created vampires, werewolves, fairies and mermaids to keep us company. Soon though, we died the creatures we created killing each other with us in the middle. We had passed, or so we thought. Instead we came into a new world people and creatures already existing to me at least Nick was a year older than me during the next few years we had changed Selena (Mom), Damson (Dad), Jack, Nikki, Will, Susan, Brian, Grace, Justin, Liz, Mac, and Lilly into vampires they all were dying and we saved them. A while after that I had been walking in the forest when I was still little and came across a man whom was dying he was dressed in warrior like clothing and seemed to have scrambled away with many wounds his name was Aro and for the five minuets that I had spoken to him I changed him and taught him everything asking him that if I died he would watch over everyone till I got back he agreed and pledged himself to protecting me but over time the power he had went to his head and we were fixing that tonight. I also learned that Carlisle is one of my protectors as well he just did not recognize me in my human form since he saw me in the form of a five year old as I changed him. He panicked when I had died and never came back after such a long time of me being gone, but he still loves me like his own daughter more than anything. Severa, my tiger apparently, is also a vampire only an animal vampire and one of my best friends and first successful creations. Along with Gemini my horse whom is more like Pegasus in Hercules with the wings and all. Then pain shot threw me as I saw blood smeared everywhere, death, bodies, faces, torture nothing I could describe as the suffering of those around me could bear to understand. Raped, beaten, watching those who you love suffer threw searing hot pain as you sit there helplessly. I ripped open my eyes and gasped as something warm went from my eyes down my cheeks. I touched my face and pulled my hand away. My finger tips were red with the blood that I cried instead of salt water tears._

"_I am so sorry Bells I should have warned you." Nick said holding me close to him while he rubbed soothing circles on my back._

"_Its okay, I should probably go take care of checking on the blood for tonight any way." I responded._

"_Already taken care of you were suppose to take care of it before you went to see your brother but your father sent you off before I could get to you. Besides you were here longer than we expected its 4:00 you both should be getting ready." Our mother spook from the door._

"_Oh no, Mom I am so sorry." I apologized._

"_No worries dear child." She calmed me easily. "Now run along there is an eager child waiting to see his mother." With that I ran off to my room, leaving my chuckling brother and giggling mother behind._

_I had missed my adopted son, Mason. I had found him when I was on a mission to kill his father. He was killing innocent people without mercy. And when I found him he was beating Mason, his own son. I told Mason to hide in the closet and as he did so I killed his father. After I cleaned up the mess of blood and body I opened the closet door only to find Mason staring at me with his wide, ice blue eyes and dark, long, lashes. He quickly got up and ran up to me only to grab my leg and cry. I had knelt down and held him till he fell asleep from crying so hard, then took him home to allow him to sleep while we figured out what to do with him. During the time he would not talk only cling to me and on some occasions he would be ether tiered or slow down and I would just pick him up and carry him around. We finally decided to let him chose and he picked the option to stay with us._

_As I opened the door to my room I saw a disaster of blond hair and ice blue eyes that was Mason._

"_Mommy!" he exclaimed._

_A/N: so what do you think? I switched some things up so just go with it. Review please!_


	5. AHHHHHHHH!

A/N: I have changed chapter four and shall post the new one very soon I am terribly sorry I just found some flaws in my plot.

Thank you very much for your time

MUSICLUVER0802


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am soooo sorry I have not been updating fast. My computer has been wigging out. I was ready to through it out the window. Lucky I didn't my mom would have ether flipped or helped me. Not to mention finals and we had a person whom is very special to us pass away. So this is for all the Great grandmothers out there because no matter what your always there to help and encourage your sons and daughters, grandchildren of 7 generations and anyone you come in contact with.**

**DISCLAMER: ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER FOR THE TWILIGHT SEIRES ALL CARECTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER I OWN NOTHING P.S. THE SCRIPT THAT IS WRITEN IN Bradley Hand ITC**** (It looks like this)**** IS FROM THE BOOK THAT AGAIN BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER !**

Here you go:

_Last time: _

"_**Ok there are just a few things you have to understand first Bella and that is-"**_

"_that many of your memories are not the most pleasant thing in the world. You have seen a great deal of death and hardship, you have watched people suffer without being touched, you have endured so much pain that many only think they have seen, when really they have seen nothing that can even come close to what you have watched and felt and because of that you can no longer feel pain when others try to inflict it upon you. However if you inflict it upon yourself then you feel more pain than you can remember currently we are here to change that and thus make you unstoppable." Nick said to me._

"_Brother?" I asked as we walked over to some pillows that looked like they were from India._

"_Yes?" he said as he sat on the blue pillow. It was laced with golden rope and covered in jewels of rubies. He patted the cushion next to him. This pillow was as red as fire with the same golden rope and blue sapphire jewels. I sat down carefully._

"_Have you suffered as I have?" I asked._

"_Yes, I have suffered with you and would have it no other way."_

"_Is there anything else I should know?"_

"_Yes, we are the true king and queen as you know, but during the unveiling we will be the next in line for the crown as extra precaution." he said looking nervous. He was not telling me everything. I opened up his mind tugging at it like I was forging a tightly knitted scarf or sweater _**(A/N: Froging something is like pulling it apart.)**_. I finally opened his mind from his resistance._

**(A/N: Bold = thoughts)**

'_**Bells?' **__he thought._

'_**Yes Nick?' **__I sent him._

'_**If we lose control, it could kill everyone on the face of the Earth.'**_

'_**If we lose control of what, Nick?'**_

'_**Our elements. Mom and Dad told me not to tell you, but you and I both know I can't lie to you to save my life.'**_

'_**Well technically you are not telling me your thinking about it and I just happened to be reading your mind at the time and what are our elements?'**_

'_**Well first off you do have a point. Second our elements are what describe us like, take me for example. I represent fire so I get mad easily and I'm difficult to calm. That is where you come in; you represent water you are wise, calm, easy going. So you calm me down otherwise the world would be up in flames by now.'**_

' _**What is everyone else's elements?'**_

"_Selena (Mom) is Moon, Damson (Dad) is Sun, Jack is earth, Nikki is air, Will is physical control, Susan is mental control (A/N: they control the body/ mind.), Brian is death, Grace is life (A/N: they control who dies/ lives), Justin is object, Liz is living (A/N: they can shape anything/person how they want.), Mac is twilight, and Lilly is daylight (A/N: they control who walks around in the night/day times). They all balance each other out."_

"_So that's why we all are paired up with our twins all the time, because we get along better?"_

"_Yep. You ready to remember our past?"_

"_As ready as I'll ever be."_

_ As we sat with our hands intertwined and our eyes closed images appeared of us some with just us and I mean that literally, nobody had been born yet we were small and looked care free creating imaginary pictures and building laveanose (la-ve-an-ose) also known as earth, sure there was land and sea before we had started creating things our parents are after all gods. They created that world for us, to keep us safe. However we got lonely and created people unfortunately we did not know that we would eat these human friends of ours. So we created vampires, werewolves, fairies and mermaids to keep us company. Soon after we created these creatures, we died the creatures we created killing each other with us in the middle. We had passed, or so we thought. Instead we came into a new world where the humans we had created where plentiful and people and creatures were somewhat coexisting to me at least Nick was a year older than me._

_During the next few years we had changed Selena (Mom) for she was dying of a brain tumor, Damson (Dad) was changed and marked as one of my guardians while on a human battle field, Jack was changed dew to suicide, Nikki was killed because many thought she was one of satins spawns for her ability to call air to her even when she was human, Will was dying of disease, Susan was kidnapped and tortured to near death, Brian was sick with ….., Grace was found on the street bleeding out, Justin was being attacted for "walking down the wrong path" as he put it, Liz was dying because her father decided it would be fun to play target practice with her as the target, Mac was dying because he was running through a field the a couple of men were hunting in, and Lilly was a weak child and was always sick pretty soon her little body couldn't take it. We turend them all into vampires they all were dying and we saved them. _

_A while after that nick and I had gone into another life and I had been walking in the forest when I was still little and came across a man whom was dying he was dressed in warrior like clothing and seemed to have scrambled away with many wounds his name was Aro and for the five minuets that I had spoken to him I changed him and taught him everything asking him that if I died he would watch over everyone till I got back he agreed and pledged himself to protecting me thus becoming my second guardian but over time the power he had went to his head and we were fixing that tonight. _

_I also learned that Carlisle is one of my protectors as well he just did not recognize me in my human form since he saw me in the form of a five year old as I changed him. He panicked when I had died and never came back after such a long time of me being gone, but he still loves me like his own daughter more than anything. Severna, my tiger apparently, is also a vampire only an animal vampire and one of my best friends and first successful creations. Along with Gemini my horse whom is more like Pegasus in Hercules with the wings and all. Then pain shot threw me as I saw blood smeared everywhere, death, bodies, faces, torture nothing I could describe as the suffering of those around me could bear to understand. Raped, beaten, watching those who you love suffer threw searing hot pain as you sit there helplessly. I ripped open my eyes and gasped as something warm went from my eyes down my cheeks. I touched my face and pulled my hand away. My finger tips were red with the blood that I cried instead of salt water tears._

"_I am so sorry Bells I should have warned you." Nick said holding me close to him while he rubbed soothing circles on my back._

"_Its okay, I should probably go take care of checking on the blood for tonight any way." I responded._

"_Already taken care of you were suppose to take care of it before you went to see your brother but your father sent you off before I could get to you. Besides you were here longer than we expected its 4:00 you both should be getting ready." our mother spook from the door._

"_Oh no, Mom I am so sorry." I apologized._

"_No worries dear child." She calmed me easily. "Now run along there is an eager child waiting to see his mother." With that I ran off to my room, leaving my chuckling brother and giggling mother behind._

_I had missed my adopted son, Mason. I had found him when I was on a mission to kill his father. He was killing innocent people without mercy. And when I found him he was beating Mason, his own son. I told Mason to hide in the closet and as he did so I killed his father. After I cleaned up the mess of blood and body I opened the closet door only to find Mason staring at me with his wide, ice blue eyes and dark, long, lashes. He quickly got up and ran up to me only to grab my leg and cry. I had knelt down and held him till he fell asleep from crying so hard, then took him home to allow him to sleep while we figured out what to do with him. During the time he would not talk only cling to me and on some occasions he would be ether tiered or slow down and I would just pick him up and carry him around. We finally decided to let him chose and he picked the option to stay with us._

_As I opened the door to my room I saw a disaster of blond hair and ice blue eyes that was Mason._

"_Mommy!" he exclaimed._

_A/N: so what do you think? I switched some things up so just go with it. Review please!_


End file.
